December 25, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:22 Loving77 hiiii 8:24 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:43 Dragonian King HI GUYS!!!!1!1!1!111! MERRY CHRISTMAS (downsizerclaus) You are no longer away. 8:45 Flower1470 HEY SILLY 8:45 Dragonian King WHATS UP 8:45 Flower1470 painfully setting up this computer 8:45 Dragonian King ooo 8:46 Flower1470 It'll be worth it in the end 8:46 Dragonian King in the end challenge part 2 8:47 Flower1470 lol Windows 8 is so different and it's a laptop O_o 8:49 Dragonian King ikr my grandmother has it and it looks so weird so what all did you guys get? 8:51 Flower1470 Wizard101 membership books soap pajamas that are too big :P this laptop 8:52 Dragonian King soap?? 8:52 Flower1470 My grandmother gave us lots of soap and shampoo...... i think she's trying to tell us something 8:53 Dragonian King That's saying "You stink!" without having to use the SpeedChat menu 8:53 Flower1470 LOL anyway uhhh two Webkinz oh my brother gave me a Bruce pez thingy You know, the shark from Finding Nemo He was like "ITS A SHARK SO I KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE IT" moving on... a quilt a few gift cards We were really lucky this year 8:57 Dragonian King cool :D 8:57 Flower1470 I cant expect much for my birthday next year, lol 8:57 Dragonian King Peep what about you? 8:57 Loving77 lol sorry uhh 8:57 Dragonian King np 8:58 Flower1470 I'm really tired. I was up at 3am, fell back to sleep, was woken up at 7 with William screaming at me to get up. it's been a crazy day since. 8:59 Dragonian King i got up at 7:30 :P Lily I made you something 8:59 Flower1470 it was so funny. In an attempt to get me up, he told me that Evina was downstairs with a big bow on his head. 9:00 Dragonian King loool 9:00 Flower1470 YOU MADE ME SOMETHING???? 9:00 Dragonian King yea let me upload it 9:00 Flower1470 ooooh 9:00 Dragonian King I'm making something for Peep too :D 9:01 Flower1470 blah im falling asleep I just finished transfering all my bookmarks transferring* 9:01 Dragonian King ooo 9:02 Flower1470 I bookmarked at least two dozen animes lol 9:03 Dragonian King I left it on your talk page 9:03 Flower1470 and i can finally start watching them :'D ok oh my gosh what the heck 9:03 Dragonian King (rofl) 9:04 Flower1470 *faints* :rofl: :rofl: :rofl: 9:04 Loving77 wut 9:04 Flower1470 best present of the day! 9:06 Dragonian King :) 9:06 Flower1470 thank you lol 9:06 Dragonian King yw peep i left you your presents 9:07 Loving77 awww I love it! 9:08 Dragonian King :D 9:08 Loving77 thanks silly! 9:08 Dragonian King yw 9:08 Flower1470 THATS SO CUTE I forgot, what's PeepxSilly ? 9:08 Dragonian King originally i was gonna do just the peep but then i thought "hey why not recolor the peep flower too" uhhhhhhhhhh #contuitusshipping 9:09 Flower1470 oh yeah ty 9:09 Dragonian King yw WANNA HEAR WHAT I GOT 9:10 Flower1470 SURE 9:10 Dragonian King I got Super Mario 3D World Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Mario Party Island Tour Mario & Luigi Dream Team Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D (video games galore yay lol) Candy stuff :3 a dice game and money $$$$$$$$ 9:11 Loving77 I got my jellybeans :D AND LOTS OF CANDYYYYYYYYYY 9:12 Dragonian King lol so basically you got food :P 9:12 Loving77 And I got a few how-to draw books Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:14 Loving77 ooo I wasn't done talking to him yet! :P Whatever You are now away. I'll talk to him later I'm getting off tell silly I said bye. You are no longer away. 9:16 Flower1470 lol Loving77 has left the chat. 9:18 Flower1470 ooo Dragonian King has joined the chat. 9:28 Dragonian King ooo dumbo lag tell peep i say bye back You are no longer away. 9:29 Flower1470 lol I made the chat log but forgot to leave!! Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:31 Flower1470 ok well Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013